With the fast development of remote collaboration, real-time communication tools/collaboration services (e.g., Instant Messaging (IM) chats, e-meetings, whiteboard, screen share, etc.) may be used in daily professional life and personal life. Generally, it may be possible to have users of the real-time collaboration session manually provision each collaboration service on an as-needed basis; however, this may take time and may disrupt the fluid nature of the collaboration session. Alternatively, it may be faster to have real-time communication sessions enable the pre-provisioning of each collaboration service, just in case any one of them is needed. This may be an expensive process (e.g., from the perspective of server side resources), and all of the provisioned collaboration services may not even be used.